Hatred
by deathrosekitty
Summary: A girl comes back. Sasuke hates her for leaving, Hinata needs her help, and she herself is getting frusterated with her past and now deciding to live in Konoha she wants to face her mother who she hates. SasuOC CH5 WILL BE UP Tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, but I hope you like this SasuOc story

_I do not own Naruto, but I hope you like this SasuOc story._

OC Information:  
Name: _Ha, Razuberi_ Name Meaning: _Blade, Raspberry_  
Age in flashbacks: _10 or sometimes younger._  
Age in the regular timeline of the story: _13_  
Hair color/ length in flashbacks: _white with blue strips like waves that go through towards the bottom of her hair/ shoulder length.__  
_Hair in regular time: _same color scheme but cut a centimeter below her ear._  
Eye color: _Fuchsia_  
Fear: _the Aburame Clan, Neji (he made her cry and made Hinata so scared she ran away once. It was a nightmare for Razuberi to run after her. Razuberi's thoughts of Neji ever since were that he was a big scary monster with hair all over.)__  
_Hates:_ The Aburame Clan. (She inherited her hatred from her mother. She has a feud with them.) Itachi (For what he did to Sasuke.) __  
_Loves: _Hinata, like a sister (They were close when they were children.) Sasuke, like a boyfriend (though she never told him)_  
Personality: _Kind, doesn't like to get in the way with other peoples crushes or love interests, but is a hypocrite and tries to distract you by stating someone who obviously likes you. Her flaws are that she gets angry easily if you step on certain subjects and as soon as you do, she gets so violent it gets to the point that she would beat up everyone in sight and hardly anyone knows how to calm her down. (The only people who know how are the Hokage's.) Another flaw is that she's possessive of her friends, if she gets in a verbal or physical fight with you and you make her angry enough Razuberi will move everyone to not be your friend the best she can until you come begging for forgiveness. (It doesn't work with Sasuke.) She's not that stubborn, that's why her temper, pride, and her easy way to forgive, even if you're a bad guy, gets in the way._  
Clothing in past: _red silk tube top. Wavy, mid- thigh, skirt._  
Clothing in present: _Short shorts and one of Itachi's old shirts that she stole back before she left Konoha._

**Hatred**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Itachi," Sasuke said hatefully as he sat up in bed after another hurtful dream about his past._

_"Who are you talking about?" A girl in front of him asked. When Sasuke didn't answer she climbed up on his bed and sat on him. Sasuke got nervous with the closeness since it looked like she was straddling him._

_"Razuberi, Knock it off. . ." The Uchiha muttered as he moved off the bed and went to the shower._

_"Sasuke, you have no idea how much I can relate." The girl whispered back as she packed at high speed and left Sasuke, Konoha, and everyone around them._

Three Years Later:

"Sasuke- kun. Um, can I ask you something?"

"No." Sakura pouted and turned to see Kakashi and the Third Hokage coming up towards them.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled alone.

"Calm down Naruto. There is a new girl here and-" The third was cut off by Sakura.

"Is she going to be on our team?"

"She is not," he started again as Sakura did a silent cheer, "I put her on Team 10. It seems that their team needs more workers besides just Yamanaka Ino." He chuckled thinking of the famous InoShikaCho team before the one now.

"Yes!" The emerald-eyed girl jumped with glee that she didn't have to share her crush. The Hokage chuckled some more before he walked off to his own duties. He told Team 7 one last thing, "Team 10 might be the team she resides in, but I want you three to show her around."

_Great, probably another girl will hate me for no reason. _Naruto thought silently as he started bickering with Sakura about a date.

"Hey Sas." A female said as Sasuke turned around because of the presence he felt before the girl talked. He was shocked at who the person was. **She **ran off and left him three years ago. **She** left and that left him alone, completely alone. Who was it? It was Ha, Razuberi.

"Razuberi," the avenger said her name, still staring at how she had grown.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Do you want to catch up? Can you forgive me?" Her bleach white hair was blinding in the sun and Sasuke was forced to turn away from her. He hoped though, that she wouldn't disappear again. She had to pay for leaving him alone. Sakura and Naruto were now fighting with Kakashi.

The Uchiha thought about what he said before deciding on her punishment, "No, I don't want to catch up and I can't forgive you. You haven't _**earned**_it!" Razuberi gasped at her old friend coldness. Unfortunately, before she could give a rude reply back Sasuke's two annoying teammates finally noticed there was another person around.

"Sasuke-teme, Who's her?" The blond was excited, _Maybe she won' t hate me!_ Naruto hoped as always. Sakura stayed silent with her thoughts as 'Inner Sakura' came into view. _**Grr. How dare she go near Sasuke- kun! That idiot thinking she's all that with her big boobs! Ooooo Sasuke! Look at me!**_

"Hi. I' m Haruno Sakura and you are. . ." Her pink hair glowed with the same intensity as Razuberi's. It was starting to give Sasuke a headache. Kakashi stayed in the background reading his 'book' and watching the youths at the same time.

"I am Ha, Razuberi. I'm an old friend of Sasuke-"

"You are not."

"- Anyway. . . I hope you don' t mind showing me around." She finished with one of her famous habits: twisting her hair.

"So you're a friend of Sasuke- kun, " Sakura cringed out.

"No, she's not." Sasuke added again.

Razuberi glared at the heartthrob then decided to say, "I guess not. I am an old friend of Hyuga Hinata though. Unlike him here she doesn't throw fits about me leaving for three years."

Naruto jumped up, "Ha ha ha ha ha. Teme throws fits! _Sasuke-kun_ is a little baby! Ha ha ha!" The female of Team 7 hit the blond boy on the head, "OW!"

"If you lived here why did you leave?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Oh. I don't live here in Konoha. I stayed here shortly with my mother when my grandfather made her get married to one of the Aburame's. After they married my mom had to give me up because I didn't want those yucky bugs in my system."

"Your mother just gave you up?"

"No, my grandfather made me go back with him-"

"You really expect us to believe this?" Sasuke accused.

"Yeah. I'm a really good liar!" Razuberi said enthusiastically, as much as she liked him she really wanted to hit him.

"Are you mocking me?" The raven-haired ninja accused again.

_Geeze! What' s wrong with him? All I did was tell the truth, then I have to lie that I didn't! Has Sas gone nuts or what?_

"Who wants ramen?" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! "

Razuberi was taken back, _the fox boy? Was he the one I overheard my grandfather's advisors talk about?_

_Y-you were spying?!_

_Oh! Take it easy Hinata! I wasn't caught!_

The shy girl waited a moment before asking, _Can you come and meet me I- I need your help._

_What do you need me for?_

_Please just meet me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

_When do you want me to meet you?_

_Right now, please... I'm in the bushes and I can meet you a little ways away… P- please come soon!_

_However, how will I get away from them? They have to show me around! Even though I don't know what that is about. . ._

Hinata giggled in Razuberi's mind. The connection severed. Noticing everyone looking at her weirdly the snow white haired girl decided to piss Sasuke off by acting like one of his fan girls, _That Shikamaru's rambling about Ino __**can**__ be put to use!_

"But _Sasuke- kun_! I love you so much how could I not lie! " _I'll pound your face in though; for calling me a liar! _You're so handsome with your black hair and girlish features! Are you sure you're not a girl, baby!"

The _fox boy_ laughed, "Ha ha ha! Girly-girl Sasuke! It sounds like- OW!" Sakura hit Naruto again and went into a verbal attack towards both blonds.

Sasuke smirked,_ one of the things Sakura's good for._

"I have to go." Razuberi said hastily after she zoned out again, "I have to talk to Hinata."

"Raz. . . uh-" Sakura started.

"Razuberi."

"Razuberi, we haven't shown you anything in Konoha yet," the cotton candy haired girl informed feeling it was her duty to make sure the new girl didn't get lost, even if she was a rival for Sasuke, Sakura wasn't sure of that though.

"I'll be okay! After all I stayed here for a short time-"

"That was a long time ago wasn't it? I would know if you were here, believe me. I wouldn't have noticed when I was younger." The Haruno informed before looking down a little. She was reminiscing.

The other girl bounced around before skipping away towards Hinata's wanted meeting place_. Library, library-_ "Hey girl!" _Ino!_ Razuberi stopped to talk, but felt her old friends anxiousness and decided to say something to distract her new teammate.

"Shikamaru likes you!" That threw her off! Now to get to Hinata!

"Hey wait!" Ino commanded, "How do you know that Shikamaru likes me?"

"Uh. Well you know that thing where you go on and on about Sas?" The blond girl nodded, "Yeah well. You go on and on about Sasuke and you like him, " Ino nodded again waiting for the last part, "As you go on about Sasuke Shikamaru goes on and on about you-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You. Like. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Likes. You. That's. Why. He. Talks. About. You. Non. Stop. "

"Uh- huh,"

"Anyway I don't know if lazy really likes you or not, but you are in his thoughts no less so he has to feel something for you I guess. . ." Both girls looked puzzled. Ino walked towards her families shop a few seconds later, hearing her father complaining. Razuberi scratched her head thinking aloud, "What was I supposed to do now? All I can think about is Shikamaru and Ino together."

"You forgot me," stated a soft voice to the side of her.

The bleach blond jumped and tried to come up with an excuse, "I- I- I-"

"I- it's okay." Hinata looked down sadly, "I understand that you would forget... You seemed to be helping someone else. . ."

"Oh come on Hinata! Please don't do this! You know I love you! NOT IN A SICK WAY OR ANYTHING, but you know you're one of my top priorities!" Razuberi tried in vain to cheer Hinata up.

"One of your top priorities. . . Hee hee hee. You changed. I used to be your very top priority as you used to say." A sad smile creeped across Hinata's face.

"Hinata. . ." Both of them were going to start crying.

"O- oh! I'm so s- sorry!" The shy girl looked up when her old friend grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't ever say sorry to me, Hinata. You never do anything to say it! You're too innocent. . ."

Tears came out of Razuberi's eyes and soon both girls were crying and hugging each other. The Hyuga sniffled as Razuberi told her why she was here.

**XXX**

It was twilight. Hinata practically screamed of fear when she said she had a curfew and bolted home. Razuberi found herself wondering around on her own. _It felt good to catch up with Hina!_ Her white hair had paled with the moonlight coming and the blue waves running through turned black.

"I think I' m lost. . . I don't even know who I' m staying with while I'm here! I don't want to stay with Sas though, he was being a jerk!" Nodding her head to a tune she had listened to on the radio when Team 10 was training.

Don't get a Ha wrong. They have great sense of where they are . . . but it only works when they've already been where they wanted to go. Razuberi wanted to go to that pink haired girls place. She was supposed show her around after all, she just couldn't find it.

"Hey! What are you doing out here late at night?" A loud voice called to her. Razuberi turned to lay her fuchsia eyes on an orange clad boy that she met earlier.

"You're the Hokage want to be aren't you?" She asked.

"I AM going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto corrected her. She laughed at him. He started to walk away.

"No offense or anything, but can you help me get to that pink haired girl's place?" Razuberi called when she thought of staying outside all night.

"Why do you need to go to Sakura- chan's place?" The blond boy said her name like the girl was a part of heaven.

Razuberi interrupted him before he went in too deep, knowing she wouldn't be able to get him back if he did do just that, "So she's something special?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Why are you out here so late?"

Naruto glared at her, "Why are _you_ out here late?"

She laughed at him again, "I got lost!" Razuberi started laughing at herself.

"Oh. I just came from Iruka- sensei's place! I can take you to Sakura!"

"Th- thanks!" She gasped out.

The two walked on silently. Razuberi wanted to ask him about the fox thing, but when a villager walked by with a very rude comment, she decided against it because of the boy's reaction to it. When they came upon Sakura's house, they went their separate ways. As Naruto walked away Razuberi yelled to him, "Hey! You aren't as hated as you think! I know someone who has a crush on you!"

"Is it you?" Naruto called back.

"NO! It's a friend of mine!"

Fox boy gasped, "Sasuke-teme?"

Razuberi had another laughing fit and before she could recover and tell him no an older woman opened the door and Naruto was already gone.

"Is Haruno Sakura here?" She asked politely.

"Honey! You have a friend at the door!" Mrs. Haruno shouted to her daughter. Sakura's mother was a beautiful young woman with chestnut brown hair tied up in the same way of her daughter and just as big as forehead. Her body was slender, but in shape . . . and so were her lungs, "SAKURA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"YES MOTHER!" A voice sang and hollered from upstairs.

"Ow. My poor ears!" Razuberi whined. Mrs. Haruno looked back at her and replied, "You get used to it."

"Razuberi! Why are you here?" Sakura called with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm staying so I asked Naruto to bring me to your house-"

"How did that idiot know where my house was?" Some toothpaste drool dribbled down Sakura's chin. Razuberi tried not to gag.

Mrs. Haruno noticed as well and told her daughter so. The cotton candy haired girl ran up to the bathroom soon after.

"Do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Sakura's mom looked down at her.

"Say that kinda stuff?"

Mrs. Haruno blanched, "I guess." and the older woman walked off.

Razuberi shrugged and ran up the steps to find Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can I stay here tonight since I don't know where I have to stay?"

The emerald-eyed girl came out of a room and replied, "Sure. You're in Ino-pigs team so I can call her and tell her you're here." Sakura thought for a second then added, "I want to ask you some more questions too. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Razuberi rubbed her face as Sakura dialed the number to Ino's place. She even borrowed some pajama's that were a little small, but still comfortable. The pink haired girl's pajamas were red with purple and yellow Sasuke heads printed on it. When Razuberi had first saw them she sweat-dropped. Now she thought the other girl's attitude about Sasuke was cute. Her own pajamas were purple and green with pictures of unicorns on it.

"So she's supposed to stay with you?" Sakura asked, "She's gonna stay here tonight because we want to become friends." The pink haired girl said a rude comment into the phone. Razuberi imagined that Ino started the fight, but decided on yawning and putting on a bored rich girl look.

"Whatcha want to ask me?" Her fuchsia eyes held nothing but curiosity even though she wanted to seem bored.

"A lot of things. . . Are you hungry?"

"Are you avoiding the subject that you wanted to bring up?"

"I'm trying to gather my thoughts!" Sakura admitted.

Razuberi 'ahhed' and followed her host down to the kitchen. Sakura made two bowls of ramen.

"Naruto has an addiction to this stuff. . ." The younger girl started as Razuberi tilted her head and asked, "You like him too?"

Sakura got angry; her eye twitched, "No! Who would like him?"

"Hinata," She answered.

"That shy girl?" Sakura paused as she put her hair up in a half-assed ponytail.

"Yup!"

The Haruno danced around the kitchen gracefully, "They would make a cute couple! Like Sasuke and me!"

"Ah ha ha ha. You and Sas are together?" Razuberi asked. Sakura looked sad then plastered a happy face on. The bleach blond didn't see the first expression.

"No, but I do like him . . . a lot."

"How sweet!"

"Thanks! He- he's just so cold!" Sakura was happy she could talk to someone. The pink haired ninja was a loner ever since the incident with Ino and with every girl hooked on Sasuke, even Sakura's own mother was interested in the Uchiha. It was hard to find someone to talk to about her feelings.

"Ah. Cold ... Maybe he needs the right woman by his side." Razuberi teased warmly. She enjoyed the other girls blush before remembering Sakura's other teammate, "Orange guy likes you!"

"Ew. Naruto." Razuberi laughed.

"He goes on about you like you go on about Sasuke!" She used the same wave of explanation as earlier when she talked to her female teammate, "You go on and on about Sasuke. Naruto goes on and on about you. Sasuke acts as if he has a stick shoved-"

Sakura's glare cut off Razuberi's rant.

"He isn't always like that!" Sakura tried to explain, "There are small times when Sasuke opens up to me!"

"Oooh! Do tell!" Razuberi encouraged. As the night wore on Sakura forgot her questions as she was to busy telling her new friend about herself. Razuberi never got a word in, but it wasn't like she wanted to spill her guts out to someone she hardly knew, even if she was told everything by the Konoha ninja. Razuberi decided to wait to tell Sakura about herself and her past. She would like to see Sakura's attitude on other things first. . .

**XXX**

Sasuke yawned over a scroll that held some of his families' techniques. It was late and getting later. The Uchiha didn't like to sleep, though. He liked it even less when people came over because of his wide collection of make- up for the bags under his eyes he gets each morning.

A knock came from the front door. Before Sasuke could even get out of the kitchen, the door banged down and Naruto's voice shouted out at everything, "Sasuke- teme! Bastard! HEY I' M HERE TO TALK TO YOU! GET OUT HERE!"

"Are you drunk, dope?" The raven-haired lad called back putting the scrolls into a cupboard.

The obnoxious blond boy came into the kitchen and squinted at his rival, "You have a crush on me don't you?" Sasuke got a disgusted look on his face.

"I' m not gay like you. If you swing that way it doesn't mean I will as well!"

Naruto deadpanned and suddenly, "AHH! SASUKE' S IN LOVE WITH ME! HE WANTS MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!"

Sasuke hit the blond straight in the jaw, "I said I wasn't a homo you dolt!"

"Grr. Then Razuberi was lying!" Naruto rubbed his jaw.

"What!"

"She said you liked me!"

The Uchiha glared at his teammate, "She said those exact words?"

"That girl said that she had a friend that liked me!" The Uzumaki drawled on.

"I think she meant that Hyuga." Sasuke informed as he glared at Naruto.

"Who would that be?"

"There was one in our class in the academy."

"Uh. . . What does a Hyuga look like anyway?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke gave a snort and grunted.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Hn."

"What's her name?"

"Hn."

"YOU' RE JUST COVERING IT UP THAT YOU LIKE ME!" The blond boy suddenly yelled.

". . . Idiot." Therefore, the rest of the night, or hour, Sasuke beat up Naruto.

**XXX**

Tears bristled in a woman's eyes, "Such an idiot, that girl of mine."

An Aburame looked at her then in the house. He was feeling a little anxious.

"Don't worry Shino. We'll leave soon. I haven't seen my baby in a long time!" The woman chattered.

". . ." The young Aburame looked from his stepmother to his stepsister and all around to make sure no one else was here. Shino decided to speak, "My uncle will be furious. . ."

"Don't worry, Shino." The woman repeated, "Your father won't let anything happen. He loves us too much." She gave a long look inside before both of them slipped off back to their house with the rest of their family. Razuberi's mother pleaded inside her head, _Let my baby make it through this part in her life!_

The night went by kindly after that. In addition, Naruto with his many bruises slept on Sasuke's couch even when the heart- throb tried to throw him out.

"My make-up will have to have a better hiding place now!" He grumbled as he spent the last hour hiding it throughout the house and even more time the next day finding and putting it on while Naruto was there.

_**Ha! Sasuke is wearing make- up! (Bursts out laughing)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura mumbled in her sleep and Razuberi instantly awoke.

"I' m a bit jumpy. I wonder why. . ." Her eyes gazed at the sleeping girl, "Maybe I should get away now. I know where Ino's place is. "

Those thoughts stopped as soon as the pink haired ninja turned and replied roughly, "MY SASUKE!" Sakura's arm went around the bleached blond female and Razuberi sweat-dropped.

"I can't answer your questions. I don't want any answers to anything even if they are my own. I don't really like facing the truth, you know. . . It's like your crush on Sasuke and the fact that he isn't as perfect as you think! You're gonna end up hurt!" She continued informing the unconscious girl, "It is a lot better to talk to someone. Even if they are asleep and dreaming of sweet things they have. I'm going to continue ignoring my past! All I need is to finish the fight with my mom and face my grandfather. I don't have to do that until it's like life threatening, right? At least I have Hinata. And if you test right; I'll have you, as well."

"Naruto. . . Idiot. . ." Sakura mumbled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha hah!" Razuberi's laugh awakened the girl, "Sorry. Were you having a nice dream?"

"You ruined it when you woke me up!" An alarm went off.

"Ha ha ha. Looks like you would have had to get up anyway!"

Sakura glared at the clock as she turned it off, "Over my dead body!"

The two girls snuggled back into the covers and fell asleep again. Hopefully, they can wake up again in time for training.

**XXX**

"Hey teme! Where are you?" The fox boy called as loud as he could.

"I'm in the bathroom! Leave me alone!" Sasuke called as he put the cover-up around his eyes, and then applied a few jabs of eyeliner and mascara.

A few perverted thoughts went through Naruto's head as he headed towards the kitchen. He looked through everything and even tried the locked cupboard, but there was no food.

"Bastard!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you starve yourself? Where the hell is your ramen?"

A grunt was heard and question marks floated around in Naruto's head. _Was that a yes or no?_ The Uzumaki decided that he wanted to break into the bathroom where Sasuke stashed himself.

As the door cracked with Naruto's weight pounding on it Sasuke gave up on thinking of yelling at the dope and, instead, ran around the bathroom throwing the make-up outside the only window. He closed it just in time and posed coolly, glaring at Naruto's direction by the time the door came completely down.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"You want to fight!"

Sasuke snorted, "I'm talking money for property damage."

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha decided he was too good for this situation and walked past the blond boy, "You will give me money for that."

"Like hell I will!"

Sasuke smirked.

**XXX**

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura bickered relentlessly; Razuberi found this out the hard way.

"Forehead girl. . . I hope you haven't been poisoning the new girl with your screeching voice!"

"I could say the same to you Ino- pig, but your voice is a lot better than your smell!"

"Well at least _I _have fashion sense!"

"At least _I' m_ on Sasuke's team!" Both of them glared at each other.

Razuberi chuckled as Shikamaru came in.

"We have training today."

"Forehead. Come on Razuberi let's go." Ino walked outside pulling both of her teammates along.

"BYE RAZUBERI!" Sakura called.

"Later!"

The lazy ninja gave up on trying to free himself from the longhaired blond female. Razuberi, herself, had already pushed away from the Yamanaka and was watching Shikamaru complain and Ino yell at each other. It was fun to see them react with the other.

Razuberi's eyes turned into happy slits as she ran in front of them.

". . . Too troublesome. . ."

"Shikamaru! Stop that and pay attention!"

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru glared at her, "I don't want to hear about Sasuke."

The longhaired blond girl grabbed her teammate by the collar, "You. Do. Too."

"Troublesome. . . "

"Knock it off you two!" Their team leader, Asuma, ordered. He and another team were standing around while both senseis talked.

_I wonder what is going on. _Razuberi thought.

_They're planning their date for tonight. _Hinata's voice came.

"Hi Hina, girl!" Her white and blue hair did a dance in the wind.

"H- Hello Razuberi-chan."

One of the shy girls' teammates bound up beside them, "You're the new girl? You don't look like much."

"K- Kiba!"

"It's alright Hinata! Maybe I don't look like much to you because you're staring at my chest. . ." She smiled at the two in front of her.

"You wish!" Kiba commented.

"Yes. I really do." Razuberi said sarcastically before she started to talk to Hinata again.

**I know I cut this off and I should write more but I don't feel like it.**  
_Razuberi hasn't noticed Shino yet. . . I didn't like her before, but now that I've changed things around she's okay._

Next Chapter

_Razuberi glares at Shino_

_She hatches a plan to get Naruto and Hinata together_

_Ino forces her to have dinner with Team 10 and Razuberi finds out that she was actually right about Shikamaru's crush on Ino._


End file.
